A Girl's Journey
by WeirdoGoddess
Summary: Follow Veena on her Journey to become a top Pokémon trainer and coordinator! Chapter Two now up, waiting to be proofread, Chapter one corrected! Please read and Review! Any opinions greatly appreciated. Thank you RyuuChiyo for proofreading!
1. Prologue: Begin of a New Tale

**AN:** This is a Pokémon fanfic playing in the Sinnoh region, using my own Characters. I'll mainly mention Sinnoh Pokémon, but I might mix in some Hoenn or Kanto ones too. The main difference from the Anime is that young trainers start with the age of twelve, rather than ten. Have fun :P

P.S: I don't have any of the Pokémon games…but I do borrow them from time to time, so I now what they're like. Never played D&P though, since I don't have a DS. Enjoy anyways!

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon does not belong to me. Game Freak and Nintendo owns it. cry

**Prologue – Begin of a New Tale**

Veena turned over in her sleep, the sunlight falling in through her bedroom window, making her silvery-white hair shine. She was lying in her bed, her light blue blanket covering her. On the bed stand beside her, a ticking alarm clock was showing that it was 5:58 am. A small rucksack was lying on the chair placed in front of the desk in her room, and over the back of the same chair some clothes hung, neatly folded together. On the desk, there was a page of a newspaper, folded so that an article with three pictures of Pokémon was showing. The headline, _'Start your Pokémon Journey!'_, was followed by short, bold text starting off the article.

'_So, you're one of those lucky __boys and girls aged twelve or above who are planning to start his/her own Pokémon journey? Tomorrow, on May 10__th__, laboratories all over Sinnoh will open their gates to young people striving to become Pokémon trainers, coordinators or breeders. Like always, you will be able to choose between three starter Pokémon. Will you pick Piplup, the penguin-like Pokémon of the water type? Or Chimchar, the fire-monkey? Or Turtwig, the turtle-like Pokémon who is the grass-starter? All of the three have their strengths and …'_

The rest of the article was covered by a magazine which was open on a page completely filled with a large advertisement for a watch-like tool called the Pokétch, _'a must-have for any top Pokémon Coordinator. Now also with a Pokémon Friendship measurer and a list of recipes for Pokémon foods and treats which grows and improves over time!'_.

The minute hand on Veena's alarm clock sprung to the number 12, and the clock started ringing loudly. Veena groaned and blinked. She pressed the button on the alarm clock to activate the snooze option and fell back into her pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

Seconds later, she sprung out of bed, suddenly wide awake. Today was the day! Today was the day when she would choose her own starter Pokémon and begin her very own Pokémon journey! She opened the curtains of her window. The weather outside was beautiful, and the sun shining into her room removed the last bit of sleepiness from her eyes. As she opened the door to the hallway, a waft of freshly-made pancakes filled her room. That would be her mom making a special goodbye breakfast for her. She heard her dad laugh in the kitchen. Quickly, she left her room and pounded down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! Today's the day!" she called happily before turning around the corner at the bottom of the staircase. "Morning, Fiffler!" she said to the startled Poochyena curled up on its rug. It blinked. Veena wasn't usually so active in the mornings…

Her mom looked up as she entered the kitchen. "So, you're excited, are you?" She asked, smiling. Her dad looked up from his newspaper.

"Of course she is, darling! Don't you remember when you got your very first Pokémon? When I received my Chikorita way back then, I could hardly stand still!" Her mom nodded in agreement.

"So," she said, turning towards her daughter, "which one of the three starters are you going to choose?"

Veena frowned. "Well…I've given it quite a lot of thought, but I still haven't decided…they're all just so adorable, and every one of them would make such a great partner…" she said, sighing.

"Don't worry, darling, you'll make the right decision in the end. I'm sure you'll become great friends with any Pokémon you choose or catch." her mom said. "Here, take some pancakes. Why did you want to get up so early, anyways?"

"Why, it's so that I can make sure I'm first to arrive at the lab and still have a free choice of Pokémon! I packed my bag yesterday so that I wouldn't waste time doing so today. Wait, I'll get it so you can check what I've packed!

She started getting up from her chair, but her mom beat her to the door. "Now, now, you eat your breakfast, I'll get it for you" she said and left the room. Veena poured some maple syrup over her pancakes and started eating in big, hurried bites. By the time her mom had returned, she was already half-finished. She continued eating as her mother unpacked the contents of her backpack. "Map, spare clothes, warm jacket, hat, money pouch, potion…yep, you thought of everything you need! But you don't have the most important thing yet!" She opened a drawer and pulled out a wrapped package. "Here, this is your thirteenth birthday present. Only unpack it tomorrow, though!"

Veena would turn thirteen the next day. A year ago, she couldn't start her Pokémon journey because she was one day too young. Of course, she was terribly upset at first, but realized the benefit of having a whole year for preparation. In that year, she learned as much about Pokémon as she could. Now, she was a year ahead of the other starters with her knowledge!

As her mom put the package into her bag along with everything else, Veena finished her breakfast. "Now, you better get dressed before you leave, and I bet you put your alarm clock on snooze again instead of switching it off." Her mom said.

"I did no-" Veena started. She was interrupted by the sound of her alarm clock filling the house. "Alright, so I did. Should I wear the new traveling clothes we bought yesterday, dad?"

"Of course! That's what they're there for, after all!" he answered, smiling. She ran back upstairs, past Fiffles and switched off her alarm clock when she reached her room. Then she turned towards her clothes. They consisted of a light-gray sleeveless top along with a white one to go below it and black, tight shorts. Quickly, she changed into the new clothes and the trainers that went with them. A mini-skirt, pants, jacket and long-sleeved shirt were already packed in her bag, along with her hat. She ran back downstairs again. Her parents were waiting in the doorway with her bag.

"Now, Veena" her mom started, "I don't want to hold you back much longer. You can use my bike to get to the lab; just leave it there and I'll pick it up later today. It only takes about ten minutes to get there, I'm sure you know the way; you spent enough time studying both the map and the newspaper article during dinner last night. Now, remember to stay out of danger and-"

"Mom! We've gone through this before! I'm old enough to take care of myself! Bye! I'll miss you two! And you too, Fiffles!" She planted a kiss on her mother's cheek, hugged her father and left the house.

She got the bike from their yard, got on and started driving down the road she knew lead to the next big town, Sandgem. She turned around and waved at her parents and Fiffles before turning her gaze to the path ahead. This was it, May 10th, 6:38am, and she was finally going to start her very own Pokémon journey!


	2. Chapter 1: Startup Euphoria!

**AN:** Thank you everyone for reviewing! Oh and for the question of why I put more than one laboratory into the story, I invented more labs because I thought it really doesn't make any sense if only three children of all of Sinnoh get to start their journey, and have to travel all across the region to do so, so I just made multiple labs…

**Chapter 1 – Start-up Euphoria**

Veena found her way to the lab with no difficulty. Her mother was right; she had spent all of dinnertime studying the map. When she arrived and pushed her mother's bike towards the wall of the lab, she noticed that none of the other trainers arrived yet. Grinning to herself, she walked towards the door and pushed down the handle.

The door wouldn't budge. Panicking, she tried the handle again and again. Then she noticed a poster on the door with a large image of the three starter Pokémon struggling to free themselves of Professor Maples' grip. Below it, in big, bold letters, it said _'On the tenth of May, this Laboratory is open from 8 – 11 a.m. for new trainers so that they can choose their first Pokémon!'_

Veena frowned. 8 am? She never heard of the lab opening so late! Usually, public buildings opened around 7… She looked at her watch. It was only ten to seven! She'd have to wait for more than an hour!

Sighing, she got the map out of her bag. There was a store a few houses down the street. Since she had nothing better to do, she put the map back into her bag and walked towards it.

Luckily, the store was open. She browsed through the shelves looking for anything she could use on her journey. There was a whole section of items for Pokémon trainers, but since she had a potion in her bag and didn't know what most of the other items were for, she didn't buy any of them. Then, she spotted an auctioned book. Below the title, 'Ash Ketchum – My Journey to become a Pokémon Master', there was a picture of a black-haired boy with a Pikachu on his left shoulder. He looked about sixteen years old, at the most. Since it only cost 399 Pokedollars and was bound to contain lots of information about Pokémon, she decided to buy it. When she returned to the lab, she sat down on a bench and started reading.

Almost an hour later, she checked her watch again. It was five to eight! The laboratory was about to open!

Quickly, she stuffed the book into her bag, swung the bag onto her back and started pacing nervously. In her mind, she kept chanting the three Pokémon in her head.

"_Chimchar. Monkey-like fire type. Very fast and aggressive, but weak in defense. Turtwig. Turtle-like grass type. Very defensive, __but slow. Piplup. Penguin-like water type. Good in attacking, but rather slow. Chimchar. Monkey-like fire-"_

She was interrupted by the sound of a key turning inside the lock of the laboratory's door. Immediately, she stopped pacing. After taking several deep breaths, she pushed down the door handle and went inside.

Professor Maple was sitting behind her desk, sorting out pieces of paper. She looked up when the door closed behind Veena. "Ah!" She exclaimed, "You must be one of the three kids starting their Pokémon journey today! Did you register?"

Veena nodded. In order to get your starter Pokémon, you had to register at the laboratory closest to your house. That way, all of the labs could ensure they had enough starters for everyone. "Don't be shy, come over here!" Professor Maple encouraged her. "You're the first one today, you know."

Walking over towards the desk, Veena opened her mouth to introduce herself. "No, no, don't say your name! Let me find out myself…" the Professor stopped her. Brushing back her flat, blonde hair, she clicked a few buttons on her computer. A window popped up, showing pictures of three aspiring trainers along with their name, age, hometown and other information. One of them was Veena, the other Steve, a boy she knew that lived close to her, and the third was another boy living in Sandgem whom Veena didn't know. The professor scanned the pictures and smiled. "You must be Veena then, right? Well, obviously, since you're the only girl starting from here this year." Veena grinned and nodded.

"Okay, let's look at the Pokémon then, shall we? They're outside, in the garden. Have you decided which one you'll take, then?" Professor Maple asked Veena, who shrugged. "Well, um…"

"Ah, don't worry; hardly any new trainers know which one to take when they come here, but they all leave perfectly happy. You'll manage!"

Veena shrugged again and followed Professor Maple to the back of the lab towards a glass door leading outside. They could see the three Pokémon as they nibbled at pieces of Pokémon food which lay in bowls before them. Obviously, they only just started their meal, because their bowls were still almost full. Professor Maple opened the door. "All right. Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, our first trainer is here! Come over here and say hello to Veena!"

The three of them looked up, spotted Veena, and dashed towards her. Chimchar won the mini-race and stopped a few feet away from her, eyeing her cautiously. Piplup and Turtwig caught up quickly, almost bumping into their fiery friend. Veena crouched down. "All of you are just adorable, you know…" she said to them, quietly. Piplup posed, Chimchar did a little backwards roll, and Turtwig cocked its head and looked at her. Veena stood up and turned towards the professor. "I've decided, where are their Pokéballs?" she asked. Professor Maple pointed towards the side of the door, where three Pokéballs lay on a small table.

Veena walked over and took a closer look. Each Pokéball was labeled with a small photograph of the Pokémon that belonged to it. She grabbed the one she wanted and turned back towards the Pokémon. Throwing it into the air, she said "Okay, return to your ball…" Piplup, Chimchar, Turtwig, and the Professor all looked at her expectantly. As the red beam coming from the Pokéball reached the Pokémon, she finished her sentence.

"…Turtwig!" The beam reached the turtle-like Pokémon. It vanished, leaving a speck of red light behind, which curled up and was locked inside the Pokéball. Veena caught it with both hands and held it close to her chest, filled with happiness. She had her very own Pokémon!

Professor Maple smiled at her. "A good choice. Now, let's go inside so that we can get everything settled."

Veena followed her inside, where Professor Maple sat down in front of her computer. The window with all the trainers on it was still open. She clicked on Veena, and a small card came out of a slit at the bottom of the screen. "This," she said, pressing it into Veena's hand, "is your trainer card. It shows you, the Pokémon you're carrying, and the badges and ribbons you earned. It looks quite empty now, but it'll fill up over time."

Veena looked down at it. It had a picture of her on the top left, and the words _'Veena, 12, Twinleaf Town'_ inscribed below it. On the right of the picture, there were two rows of three square boxes. At the bottom of the card, there was a row of five and a row of eight smaller squares.

Professor Maple looked at the Pokéball still clutched in Veenas other hand. Smiling, she said, "you can let Turtwig out, you know."

Veena looked down at her Pokéball and threw it into the air. It opened, the red ball of air uncurling and turning into Turtwig, who landed steadily on all four of his feet. "Turt-wig! Wig!" it said, looking at Veena. She smiled at it, then looked at the professor, who was looking for something in a drawer, asking "Is a red Pokédex okay with you? I seem to have misplaced my only pink one…"

"Of course!" Veena answered. "I don't like pink very much anyways."

The professor took a red Pokédex out of the drawer, along with five miniature Pokéballs. "You know what a Pokédex is for, right?" she asked Veena, who nodded in reply, taking the Pokédex which was just like the ones she had seen other trainers use. "It's the newest edition." The professor explained. "You can insert your trainer card at the bottom to register yourself in it. Whenever you have your card in it and point it at one of your Pokémon, badges or ribbons, it gets registered on your Dex and card. It's also quite useful for keeping the card in so you don't lose it. Oh, and whenever you make friends with another trainer, you can insert your cards in each others Dexes to register, so that you'll always be able to see each other's data, and talk to each other using the built-in video phone."

"Wow, great!" Veena answered, smiling. She inserted her card into the Pokédex after opening it. The screen flickered for a few moments, before a picture of her showed up. Sound came from the Pokédex. _"Trainer registered – Veena, twelve year old girl starting her journey at Sandgem Town. Hometown: Twinleaf Town. Birthday: 11__th__ of May. Description: Silver-white hair, light gray eyes. Is wearing the standard traveling clothes, grayscale edition. Badges: None. Ribbons: None. Pokémon currently in team: None. Total number of Pokémon: None."_

Veena smiled, then frowned. "Why did it say I had no Pokémon? I have Turtwig, after all…"

The professor grinned. "You'll have to register it first. Go ahead, try it!"

Veena turned towards Turtwig, who was still standing on the floor, looking around, and pointed her Pokédex at it. Again, the screen flickered, this time showing an image of a Turtwig.

"_Pokémon registered. Turtwig, the plant Pokémon. __Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty. It lives along lakes. Gender: Female. Received as starter Pokémon. This Turtwig has a sturdy body and likes sour food. Attacks known: Tackle, Withdraw."_

Veena smiled. So her Turtwig was a female! Then, a question came from her Pokédex.

"_Nickname?" _

Veena looked at her Turtwig, who was starting to nibble on a pot plant standing next to a shelf. Quickly, she walked over and picked it up. "So, my dear," she said to it, "how would you like getting a nickname?"

"Turtwig!" it answered, nodding. "Well…" Veena started, thinking. "That twig on your head is just adorable, and you do seem to enjoy nibbling on things, so…how about Twibbles?" Her Turtwig nodded and rubbed her head against her arm, making her giggle. "All right then! Your nickname is now…Twibbles!"

"_Nickname registered. Printing Pokémon on card…registration complete."_

"Turtwiig!" Twibbles called. Veena cuddled her before taking her trainer card from her Pokédex. It now had a small image of Twibbles in the first square box. She put the card back and stored the Pokédex in her bag.

"Alright, then, you're almost ready to go! But first, you get your Pokéballs." Professor Maple said, showing her the five small Pokéballs she had gotten from the drawer before. "Try making Twibbles' larger and smaller, okay?" She encouraged Veena, who instantly did so. "Great, you must have seen people do this a lot!" The professor said as she saw her. Veena grinned, thinking of her mom resizing Fiffles' Pokéball. She accepted the balls the professor gave to her and put four of them into her bag. Then, she clipped Twibbles' ball onto the left side of her belt, which she had bought for precisely that reason. It had six clips for the Pokéballs of her team Pokémon, as well as a spare one so that she always had an empty one handy when catching Pokémon. She clipped the last empty one onto the spare clip and swung her bag onto her back. "Do you want to travel outside of your Pokéball with me, Twibbles?" She asked the Pokémon still on her arms. She nodded, and Professor Maple smiled happily.

"All right then, you're all set!" She said, showing Veena to the door. "Goodbye! And good luck! Show those boys whose boss!"

Grinning, Veena shook hands with her and walked through the door with Twibbles in her arms. This was it! She had her first partner and was going to get many more, she knew it. Putting Twibbles onto the floor beside her, she made the first few steps of her journey.

She knew it would be hard. She knew some parts of it would be tough.

But she also knew that she really, really wanted it.

_To be continued in Chapter 2: First trouble comes fast_

**AN: **Wow, this took way longer to type than I thought! I was planning to finish this yesterday… Oh well, I better start writing Chapter 2 know! Tata!

P.S: Yeah, the usual…read and review, purrrdy please!


	3. Chapter 2: First Trouble comes Fast!

**A/N: **Whoa, I didn't write for ages. I somehow never felt like getting out the notebook and thinking of what happens in the second chapter…what with holidays keeping me busy and all :P

Once school starts, though, in a weeks time, I'll have more time to write.

Wow that made no sense. What I mean is, since I'll be at school most of the day, and doing homework, I won't have much time to do other things like…I don't know…Hanging out with my friends, re-discovering Pokémon Yellow, watching Pokémon episodes, etc. so I'll spend more of my free time writing.

The second chapter was finished on the same day the first one was corrected, so this will be a double-update. Yay!

Anyways, I have the ideas for the chapter, so, here you go!

**Chapter 2 – First trouble comes fast!**

The sun was shining even more brightly by the time Veena came outside. Looking at her watch, she noticed that it was only 8:20 – she still had all day to travel! She sat down on the bench and let Twibbles stroll around in the garden belonging to the lab, who walked to the bushes behind the bench, and Veena quickly lost sight of her.

She smiled and looked up the street leading to Twinleaf Town. Two figures were walking down it, talking to each other. As they drew closer, she recognized one of them to be Steve, and the other the second boy whose picture she saw on Professor Maple's computer. Quickly, she checked behind her to make sure Twibbles was still nowhere to be seen. She didn't know why, but for some reason she didn't want Steve to see which Pokémon she had chosen just yet.

The two boys started walking up the lane leading towards the lab. "Oi, Veena!" Steve called as he spotted her. Soon, they reached the place where she was sitting.

Veena looked up. "Hi there, Steve! So, you guys finally showed up to choose your starters too, huh?"

They nodded. "You didn't choose Piplup, did you?" Steve asked, "Because that's the one I decided on!"

Veena grinned. "Actually, no, I didn't." she answered. So, she'd be having a type advantage over him!

Steve noticed the curious look Veena gave to the other boy. "Oh right, I forgot. This here's Jake, he's also starting today. We met up on the way here. He hasn't decided which Pokémon to choose yet, so I guess he'll just take whichever one's left, then. Jake, this is Veena, she lives close to me. Seems like she beat us to being the first ones to arrive, huh?"

They shook hands with each other. "Nice to meet you, Jake" Veena said politely. He nodded his head in return. "So, will you two be travelling together?" she asked.

They nodded in return. "You wanna join us?" Jake asked. It was the first time he said anything. His voice really did sound dreamy…

Veena innerly slapped herself. This was her rival, and NOT her future crush! "Well, actually, I wanted to start my journey alone…" As she saw the disappointed look on Steve's face, she added, "but we can always meet up again another time!"

Steve nodded. "Alright then. We better go get our first Pokémon too. See ya!"

Veena waved at them as they went through the door into the lab, the door closing behind them. Then, she got up and walked towards where she last saw Twibbles. She found her quite quickly, nibbling on a leave she must have ripped from one of the bushes. "Right, I have to go buy some food for the two of us! We don't want to get hungry, do we?"

The Pokédex inside her bag started humming. Quickly, she dropped the bag to the floor, knelt down, and started rummaging around inside. Once she found it, she quickly opened it, wondering what it had to say. The screen flickered, and an image of a bag of Pokémon food and a bowl of fruits showed up.

"_Pokémon Food. Both wild Pokémon and those owned my trainers are able to find their own food. However, many trainers feed their Pokémon human-made food in order to help their nutrition and save __the time needed to collect food in the wild."_

It shut itself off and Veena stored it in her pocket. Putting the bag back onto her back, she removed the leaf from Twibbles mouth and carried her back to the road, putting her down. "All right, then, I'll buy us some food in the Market I went to earlier. Come on!" She said, turning around. Twibbles obediently followed her down the road.

Halfway towards the shop, Twibbles stopped dead. "Twibbles? Come on!" she said, turning around. Twibbles was lying in the middle of the road, eyes closed. But she didn't look like she was sleeping. She looked…sick. "Twibbles? Twibbles, are you all right?" she asked, panicking, as she picked her up. It was, however, quite obvious that she was not all right at all. "I have to take you to a Pokémon Center, and quickly!"

"Turt…wiiiig" she said, faintly.

Veena, remembering the location of the Pokémon Canter on the map, raced down the street, taking a right turn after a few houses. The large building towered above them, a large 'P' decorating its front. Veena, however, did not stop to admire its size but ran through the doorto Nurse Joy's desk. The pink-haired woman looked up to see Veena stopping in front of her, panting.

"Now, now, calm down. What's wrong with your Turtwig?" she asked, trying to calm down the panicked girl.

"I don't know." Veena said, trying to regain control over her breathing. "She started looking sick while we were walking, so I picked her up and brought her here. It looks like it got worse on the way here. Please help Twibbles!"

"Don't worry, I will. It looks like she's poisoned. Did she have a battle with another Pokémon?"

Veena shook her head. "No, she didn't…" Then she remembered. The leaf Twibbles was chewing on in front of the lab! It must have been poisonous! "But she was eating a leaf before! Probably, it was poisonous!" she added quickly.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get Twibbles cured. It'll take a while though. You can wait in the waiting room just over there." She said, pointing towards a large green door. Veena nodded and handed Twibbles to the nurse. She walked through the door into the empty waiting room and took a seat. Eventually, she got her book from her bag and started reading to keep herself occupied.

After what seemed like hours, the door finally opened and Nurse Joy came in, carrying Twibbles in her arms. Veena jumped up. "Nurse Joy! Twibbles is all right again! Thank you so much!"

The nurse smiled and handed Twibbles back to her. "Yes, Twibbles is just fine. But, in the future, you'll have to be more careful."

Veena dropped her head. Nurse Joy was right. Had she been more careful about what Twibbles was eating, all of this would never have happened!

"Now, now, don't worry. Thank to your quick reactions, I could cure her without problems. However, do try to learn which plants are poisonous and which ones are not, and always keep some antidotes with you when you leave the city."

Veena smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure I get what I need from the shop before I go anywhere much." A bell rang, and she noticed that it was lunchtime. "Is there a cafeteria around here somewhere?" she asked.

Nurse Joy nodded and showed her the way. After they bade each other goodbye, Veena ordered a bowl of rice noodles for herself and some Pokémon Food for Twibbles.

After about twenty minutes, they were sitting at the table with empty plates and full stomachs. Veena was enjoying the view of Sandgem Town through the window when Twibbles nudged her side. "Huh?" she asked. Then, understanding what she meant, she said "You're right, we should get going. We don't have all day!"

They walked through the door into the sunshine, breathing in the fresh spring air, and started walking down the path. When they reached the main road, they took a right turn and reached the shop soon after that. She grabbed a small basket at the entrance and walked towards the section full of trainer supplies. Soon, the basket contained a few antidotes and a potion which she could use on her journey. She walked past the bookshelves and spotted a booklet titled 'Poisonous Plants of Sinnoh – Where to find them and How to recognize them'. It was quite expensive – 900 Pokédollars – but she knew it would be worth it, so she decided to buy it as well.

She payed, stored the things in her bag and left the store. She returned Twibbles, who was starting to look tired, to her Pokéball and looked around, wondering where to go next.

She heard a voice call her name and turned around to see someone standing on the road holding a bike in one hand and waving at her with the other. She walked towards the figure and started running once she realized it was her mother.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"What a nice greeting." Her mum answered, chuckling. "I'm picking up my bike and going shopping for a bit. So, you got your Pokémon, huh?" she said, looking at Twibbles' Pokéball Veena was still holding.

"Oh, yeah, I did. Guess which one it is!"

"Hmm…is it…Chimchar?" her mother guessed.

Veena grinned and shook her head. Then she threw the Pokéball into the air. "Come on out and meet my mom, Twibbles!" she called as it opened.

"Turtwig, turt!" Twibbles said as she landed on the floor and walked towards Veena's mother.

"Oh, it's so adorable! A great choice, Veena" her mom said, crouching down to pat Twibbles on the head. "Did you enter it into your Pokédex already?"

Veena nodded. "That reminds me…" she said, taking Dexter out of her pocket. "Can you enter our video phone number into this? That way, I can call you whenever I want!"

Her mom nodded, took the Pokédex and pressed a few buttons before handing it back.

"_Number registered. Register under?" _Dexter asked.

Veena didn't have to think much on this one. "Home" she said.

"_Phone number 'Home' registering…registration complete. Saved in phonebook."_

Veena closed the Pokédex and stored it back inside her pocket.

Her mother started getting onto her bike. "Right, I'm going home, your father's waiting for me." She said. "Are you going to Jubilife City next? It isn't too far from here!"

Veena nodded. It sounded like the right thing to do alright. As her mother turned towards Twinleaf Town, she said. "Bye! See you! Or, talk to me, more likely!"

She rode off and soon vanished from sight.

Veena turned around. Her Pokémon managed to get poisoned during its first ten minutes in Veena's company, Nurse Joy knew that she wasn't too careful and her mom could phone her whenever she wanted.

Everything was going just fine.

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long, guys! I've had this chapter finished for three days already…Time to correct chapter one!


End file.
